


Renegades

by gingerfic



Series: An Alphabet of Samcedes Stories [18]
Category: Firefly, Glee
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Science Fiction, Spaceships, samcedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/pseuds/gingerfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a spaceship full of people. They’re good people, but sooner or later they all aim to misbehave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegades

**Author's Note:**

> Written under the influence of [Renegades](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tu4wWSbnIs), and, obviously, [Firefly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SmyO2xuI1qI).
> 
> I already have ideas for several more chapters of this verse involving other characters, other stories and other points of view.
> 
> ~~This will be forthcoming as soon I find the time to write it!~~ This story is now a multichapter fic called [Running Free](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8897506/chapters/20430871).
> 
> beta by hkvoyage, who hasn't seen Firefly, but now says she wants to! (*fistpump*)

 

 

“This is an interesting proposition,” Mercedes mused, looking the vehicle up and down. It wasn’t large, as spaceships went, but it was still a spaceship, and it was bigger than the hotel they’d been staying in.

“Why do you want to buy a ship again?” she asked the two men next to her.

“It’s good work,” the tall one said. “None of us have held a steady job since the war ended, but if we had a ship we could be merchants and transport goods or passengers.”

“The ship would be able to pay for itself inside of a few contracts, I think,” Kurt added quickly. He was much smaller in build than his brother, but usually quicker of tongue. Clearly he had thought through this explanation several times, and knowing him he had probably even practiced it.

“Are you talking about smuggling? I can’t believe you would--”

“Mercedes,” Kurt hissed. “We are talking about helping folk get things transported to where they need them, and gettin’ paid for so doing. I am shocked that you would insinuate that we would be anything but law abiding--”

Finn just nodded.

“Right then.” Mercedes looked back and forth between the two of them. “You two are the weirdest brothers I’ve ever met,” she announced, and then strode off to get herself a good drink. When the Furt brothers got an idea into their heads, it wasn’t worth fighting it. She just had to decide whether she wanted to be a participant in this particular escapade or not.

 

* * *

 

She decided to join them.

Of course she did. Mercedes had tried to be rational and weigh the pros and cons of becoming a space smuggler, and the truth was that since the war it was getting harder to stay clear of the Alliance on any of the major planets, so taking to the skies was a fairly rational solution. The Alliance was busy on and between the central planets, but nobody could fully patrol the further reaches of the black. And besides, she would never turn her back on Kurt and Finn. They were all the family she had left.

The war had been long, and the three of them had been the only surviving members of their company after the battle of Serenity Valley. They were one misstep away from being outlaws already--on account of having been on the losing side in that war--so what did it really matter if they added smuggling to the list.

By the end of the day Furt Brothers Enterprises was officially a thing, and they were the proud owners of one very used firefly model spaceship. Kurt insisted on naming her Bounty, (“because she will provide for us,” he said.) He wasn’t swayed by Mercedes’ reminder of the famous mutiny on a ship of that name, instead offering the flimsy argument that they were already in the post-mutiny stage and to just stuff it.

So they had a company, and they had a ship.

Now all they needed was a crew.

 

* * *

 

“We come as a team,” the mechanic said, pointing back and forth between herself and a lanky blond fellow. Her name was Tina. She was short and wiry, with her hair pulled up into two messy, black-and-purple streaked buns on either side of her head. She wiped her hand across her forehead and left a smudge there that matched the one that was already on her cheek.

“We do need a pilot and a mechanic,” Kurt said carefully, with a sideways glance at Mercedes. “But my brother was going to find a pilot at the--”

“Sam is great,” Tina continued, with hardly a break. “We done worked together before. We get on good and he can set a ship down all gentle like a flower petal drifting to the garden bed.”

Mercedes was watching the pilot. He was attractive, and she liked that he wasn’t too talkative--or at least that he wasn’t talking over Tina. Mercedes hated when people talked over each other. Could this guy really be polite, as well as good looking? That was a rare combination in this part of the ‘verse. And very attractive.

“But you only come together?” Kurt repeated. Tina nodded fiercely.

“We’ll talk about it,” Mercedes assured them, grabbing his arm and pulling him away before he could turn them down on the spot. They were definitely going to talk about this.

 

* * *

 

“How did your meeting with that pilot go?” Mercedes asked Finn over dinner that night. It might be Furt Brothers Enterprises but Mercedes was an integral part of the group and they all knew it.

“He’s a drunk,” Finn pronounced, slamming down his cup so hard that the liquid sloshed out a little. “Maybe he used to be a good pilot, but I wouldn’t trust him to drive a gorram go kart now.”

“That’s too bad…” Mercedes murmured. “We actually have some news that might be helpful on that front though.”

Kurt grunted. “Yeah.”

“What?” Finn looked eager and excited, as usual.

“The mechanic we talked to has a pilot that she’s worked with before, and she says they come as a team,” Kurt said with a sigh.

“That’s great!” Finn beamed.

“I don’t know,” Kurt pushed back. “I don’t want to hire someone just on the word of someone else. I want to see some proof that they are good at what they do. I mean, I asked Tina some really technical questions about the engine and she knew all the answers and was able to show me all the parts that I mentioned. But we don’t know anything about the pilot.”

“I liked him,” Mercedes said as casually as she dared.

“Yeah, on account of him bein’ easy on the eyes,” Kurt sniffed.

“So what if he was?” Mercedes retorted. “Tina seemed quite professional. She likely knows what she’s talkin’ about.”

“Why can’t we just try him out?” Finn suggested. “If you two can stop arguing over the pretty man long enough that is.”

Mercedes gestured toward Finn. “There you go, Kurt.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he agreed.

 

* * *

 

“Just between you and me,” Sam muttered covertly to Mercedes as they boarded the Bounty, “I’m completely nervous about this test drive.”

“Oh don’t be,” she said soothingly. “Captain just needs to see that you know your craft and he’ll be taking you on. He already likes Tina.”

“Does he, oh, that’s good. I wasn’t sure…”

“Captain Kurt is complicated,” Mercedes shrugged. “His brother is much more forthright. They are completely different kinds of men, but they make a good team, and I couldn’t ask for better captains.”

Sam nodded, then paused and gestured for Mercedes to go into the cockpit ahead of him. She felt a warm tingle in her chest as she stepped through the doorway. Finn was already there, and nodded toward the pilot’s seat. Sam sat down, and looked over the console for a moment before reaching into his bag and pulling out a large plastic dinosaur toy.

Finn glanced at Mercedes with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing as Sam carefully situated the dinosaur on the dashboard, and then added another one beside it.

“Alrighty, well, let’s do this.” Sam popped his knuckles and his neck, then stretched his fingers over the controls and gently lifted a lever.

Mercedes watched him intently, surprised at her own fascination but too enthralled to leave. His long fingers moved gracefully across the knobs and switches as the ship lifted smoothly into the air, and made a brief flight to the nearest moon and back. Finn was standing silently in the corner of the small room, and Kurt had slipped in to stand beside him. It was so quiet that Mercedes could hear nothing except the soft clicks of the console switches, the ever-present hum of the ship’s engine, and her own heartbeat thumping in her ears.

“Well, here we are,” Sam announced suddenly, lifting his hands dramatically and spinning the chair around to face them.

“You already set it down?” Kurt asked incredulously. “I didn’t even feel that landing!”

“Me neither,” Finn said, clearly impressed as well.

Mercedes realized she had stopped breathing and sucked in air hard.

“I can’t promise every landing will be like that,” Sam said humbly. “There’s a good level landing strip here, with good visibility and all. But I do try to be gentle with a ship. This one is older but she’s got a rare beauty, and I’d be lying if I said--

“You’re hired,” Finn said, sticking his hand out toward Sam’s to shake on it.

“Yes!” Tina shrieked from the hallway. She must have been loitering close behind them all along, but she was so quiet that Mercedes hadn’t even realized she was there.

“Really! That’s fantastic!” Sam sputtered as he shook Finn’s hand. “I mean, yes. Thank you. Ok. Good.”

“Welcome to the crew of the Bounty,” Kurt said, proffering his hand as well. Sam shook it firmly, a broad grin filling his face.

Kurt cleared his throat, exchanging a glance with Finn, and then added. “We were hopin’ to head out toward Athos this afternoon. How soon can you be ready to leave the station?”

“Two hours, tops!” Tina piped up from the hallway. “Sam will be faster, but I need two hours.”

Finn nodded. “No problem. I’ll go meet with the man about the cargo, and we’ll be out of here before sundown.

They all filed out of the crowded cockpit and back toward the main living area. Mercedes pointed out the crew’s quarters as they passed them, showing Sam and Tina which rooms would be theirs. As they emerged from the ship and paused to let their eyes readjust to the bright sunlight, Mercedes turned to Sam with one last question.

“I just have to ask, what is with those dinosaurs?”

Sam grinned. “Ask me again sometime.”


End file.
